A Girl and her wolf
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Just when you think you know someone, you find out you don't.


Had I known what today was going to be like, I would have stayed in bed. Told the world to take a cold shower and turned away from it all. But being me, I didn't know and I wouldn't know until it was too late to do anything about it.   
  
The final bell at school rang and I sat in class; stuck in that damned desk for another half an hour. My teacher, Mr Myers, had decided to give me detention. Nothing knew in my world, but still annoying. My best and only friend hung around by my desk until he was chased away by the teacher. Despite having been in detention most of my life, I still worried about the first thing to happen. Usually it was a scolding or a read back of my latest comments. As I sat waiting for the firing squad I thought about various sports and how I could be a hero in them. Only to realize that I hated all and any sport; short of football and I despised all althelets who devoted their life to winning shiny medals. If I had things my way; the would be devoting their lives to whatever whim I decided. But it wasn't up to me; I wasn't really sure who it was up, and I didn't really care. Right now I was concerned with the glaring 55 year old man infront of me.   
  
"You seem to think very highly of yourself." He started out, his monotone voice rising a level. He glowerd at me and I calmly stared back. " Let me ask you something."   
  
I frowned and put my head on my hand and sighed. Here we go again.   
  
"If you know so much, then why is it that you fail most of your classes?" He waved my previous and present mark report. " Are you not failing?"   
  
"Yes." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "At everything except life."   
  
Mr.Myers turned red and stormed over to me. " Look you little tart."   
  
I stared at him; I had been called a lot of things in my life, but never a tart. I knew enough to know it was not as sweet as it sounded. It was a fancy way of saying slut. " That's going a bit beyond your bounds."   
  
"Oh," Mr.Myers said loudly, " So now you know my bounds do you?"   
  
I shook my head, "Not personally, but as a teacher yeah. You cannot name call, it goes against your code of conduct."  
  
Rising from my seat I climbed over the next desk and headed to the front door. Leaving my teacher to his problems. I had enough of my own. Stepping out into the hall I got the impression of a ghost town; it was so quiet I heard the sun move along the floor. Shafts of golden light came in from the high windows and bounced off the dark gray lockers. Black checked floor tiles and a white painted wall lead to various rooms. One either end was an exit, both leading to the intestines of the school. There was a single door in the hall that didn't lead to a room, it lead out side. I pushed it open and saw the group of jocks hanging around. They all looked up and the only face I was glad to see was my friends.   
  
Janus Fist-that-Wins. Odd name for a person, but considering his family I wasn't too phazed. His dad was considered crazed by most of the neighbors, I found him extreme, but tolerable. At least he had a cause, most men like Lyle Fist-that-Wins, didn't. At least Lyle was trying to make the world a better place. Granted it was for werewolves, but he was pretty cool.   
  
"So what happened. "Janus asked as we walked through the field.   
  
"Oh you know, the usual." I waved my hand and he smiled. " So what did Roary the Rocket want with you?" I stopped and held up my hands. " Wait, maybe I don't want to know."   
  
Janus frowned at me. " Get serious. He asked me if I could check the local roster sheets."   
  
I rolled my eyes. " That dope still thinks he plays good football."   
  
"He can tackle."   
  
"Yeah but there is more to football then just brute strength and loud male noises." I commented and saw the look he gave me. " There is!"   
  
Janus shook his head, " For an expert on the game you sure are against it."   
  
"I am not!" I snapped. " I just thing that you guys should look at the finer points."   
  
"Yeah and maybe we should start wearing bright pink tutu's and learn ballet." Janus teased.   
  
I shoved him and he laughed. " Men!"   
  
We walked in comfortable silence; I heard the whislte of the dry leaves and tasted snow on the air. Winter was anything from days to hours away. I shivered and hated the world; in the eighteen years I had lived on this ball of dirt, I had never liked winters. Bad things always seemed to happent then. Just as the world died so did the people, or at least that was what I had observed.   
  
"Oh, I won't be able to make your demonstration this weekend." Janus said quietly.   
  
I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. " Does she have a name?"   
  
He looked at me and and frowned, " Nice to know what you think of me."   
  
"Hey, come on. You have never missed a weekend, I was just asking." I said and saw the shadow in his face.   
  
"It's a family thing."   
  
I had learned long ago that when Janus said that to shut up. In the ten years I had the Fist-that-Winds family, I had learned to keep my distance. They allowed me to be friends with their son and that was it. I didn't come over to study, I didn't invite him to parties and I sure as hell didn't ask about the mean in of 'It's a family thing.'  
  
"Oh," I said and shrugged. " No big deal, should Micky bother me next week, you'll see it."   
  
Janus lightened and smiled. " I almost look forward to it."   
  
We turned on to his block and I stopped. At first I didn't know why; then I saw it, the darkening of the sky and the chill in the air. There was something wrong and I was coming really close to it. Without thinking I stepped back off the curb and stood in the street. The feeling faded a little; but still it bothered me.   
  
"What?" Janus asked, looking around.   
  
I shook my head, "N..Nothing, see you Monday." I turned and walked back the way I had come. Usually I walked with Janus to his house and kept going, but today I didn't. It wasn't until I heard him scream tha I stopped trembling. My head snapped around and I ran, dropping my bag and not thinking.   
  
As I came up on the block; my brain registered what was happening, a big ugly thing had trapped Janus and two others were about ready to tear into him. I charged forward and let my warrior side take over. For the next few minutes all I saw was flashing eyes and dark fur. The pain and the effort didn't click; not until they were running in the opposite direction and I knew Janus was okay. That was when it hit. I looked down at my hands and saw they were cut up. My shirt had been ripped open across the chest and I was bleeding. Slowly I felt the pain and I sank to my knees. It ached and throbbed with every beat of my heart. My vison began to tunnel and I forced myself to remain conscious.   
  
"Mara." Janus appeared infront of me and I thought I saw his face change. " Hold on okay?"   
  
I blacked out before I could answer. It wasn't a choice as much as a surrender; part of my brain was trying to reason out what had just happened, the other part didn't care.  
  
A murmur of voices reached my ears and I woke up in a dark room. I sat up right and regretted it; the world swung around like a pendulume and I moaned as it became mutlicolored. Someone grabbed me and I saw how close I had come to the floor. My eyes moved around the room and I saw Janus and Lyle; everyone else was a stranger.   
  
"Welcome back." Janus knelt by the bed and smiled at me. " Just lay still for a few mintues, you didn't react to well to the poison."   
  
My brow furrowed and I immediatly concluded that I was in trouble.   
  
"Just relax." Janus held up his hands, " The werewolves you attacked were poisnous. We actually saved your life."   
  
I relaxed and looked around the room again; the disco party was fading and I saw the faces better. Lyle was hanging back near the door, three men stood with him. Two women were standing around and there were two elderly people as well. One of them moved toward me and I reacted. Whatever they were holding was knocked away and I heard it clatter to the ground.   
  
Janus put a hand on my shoulder. " Mara, just trust them okay? They need to test you one last time."   
  
I opened my mouth to speak and it came back. All in a single, hard rush it smashed into my conscious brain. The eyes and claws; black and twisted faces and the stench of filth, I fought him back and looked around more closely. I saw it now. The same as with the others. Fear came in a cateract of emotion, then the slow lull of common sense. My hand went to my throat and I felt the scars; the old white tissue was just that, no one had tried to tear at me. For some reason that seemed to stop the insane fear that was bubbling near the surface. It wasn't a delirious fear; it was more of a self-defensive fear.   
  
"Janus." Lyle said calmly, " You might as well explain it to her."   
  
I looked over at him. " Explain what?"   
  
"This." Janus whispered; I watched as his face changed, his upper body follwed and I was staring at something between a wolf and a man, but not quiet either. The change moved further and he came a wolfman. My eyes widened and I knew what I was looking at. A werewolf. A real live fucking werewolf. I had a feeling something should be happening; but nothing came, only a feeling of understanding. That feeling melted and I slammed my fist into his face. He staggered back.   
  
"You arrogent male; that was what you wouldn't tell me. The one thing in the entire world and you wouldn't tell me!" I was on my feet and poking at him. He towered over me a good three feet; but it didn't bother me.   
  
Janus and the whole room looked shocked; he glanced at his dad and I kicked him in the shin. He jumped and hopped up and down a few times. I glared at him; my fist clenching up and moving back.   
  
"What is your problem!" He growled and grabbed my fist, he lifted me up and I dangled like a doll.   
  
"Me!?!" I snapped. " I don't have a problem, you do."   
  
"Oh yeah." Janus dropped me and I hit the floor on my butt. " Like what?" He dropped down and I was pinned, his furry body was surprisingly soft.   
  
"Like not tell me the truth." I said.   
  
He smiled and I flinched a little; a row of sharp looking fangs were inches from my face. " Is that all?"   
  
"No. But I am not about to sit here and give you a list." I bunched up my legs and kicked out. The action made him take a step back, but that was it. I came to me feet and shook off the dizzy spell.   
  
"ENOUGH!"   
  
We both looked over to the elder man; he stood nine feet all and looked damned angry. He looked at me and then at Janus. " Resolve whatever issues you have and then leave."   
  
"Leave?" Janus went back to the form I knew him best as. " But this is my home."   
  
The man snarled at him; Janus ducked his head and looked down. Thelooked straight at me; I met his eyes and didn't flinch. " Where do you live?'   
  
It took me a moment do decypher what he had asked. " A few blocks and a bridge away from here."   
  
He frowned and then nodded. " Janus, take her home."   
  
"Yes Sir." Janus muttered and I looked at him. He honestly looked embarressed; I had a hunch he was going to take it out on me.  
  
The room cleared out and we were left standing stiffly. I was feeling like crap and my injuries were burning. Janus watched me and I watched him. He was mad and I could tell he wasn't going to talk about it. Instead he was going to pull that macho crap and be the strong silent type. I sighed and looked around for my bag; chances were it was still lying on the ground, but I found it in a corner. Someone had rummaged through it and my lunch was gone; but other then that, nothing was gone. My trainging uniform had been refolded since I had last handled it. Grabbing the black and red top I pulled it on; my own shirt having been replaced by thick bandages. The stiff cotten felt good against my skin and I tied it tight. Looking around for my shoes I found them as well. It took effort to put them on. Bending over was painful and I took a sharp breath or two.   
  
Janus still hadn't said two words to me as we made our way across the bridge. Finally I sighed and shook my head. " Janus." I paused. " Look, I over reacted and I am sorry, I guess I was just spooked."   
  
He looked at me a long time and made us stop. His gaze moves past me to the river beyond, he was silent for a moment. " I should have told you. We have been friends way too long for me to go all secretive on you. I was just worried that you would go insane like most people."   
  
"You mean I am not crazy?"   
  
He smiled, "No."   
  
I made a show of sighing, " Good. You had me really worried for a minute. The funniest thing happened today. I had this moment when I thought you a were like this big bad wolf."   
  
Janus laughed and he lost that sullen mood. " Imagine that. I wonder what made you think such a thing?"   
  
"Who knows."   
  
We ended up laughing it off and knowing that it was okay. He was a werewolf and I could deal with it. That was a good thing. Or at least I thought it was; little did I know it was going to turn bad, very, very quickly.   
  
******************  
  
Part 2  
  
Lamont, Micheal, Henry," The teacher asked and smiled as Mickey rose his hand. She studied the next name closely and shrugged. "Nokomis, Mara, Louise." The teacher called.   
  
I raised my hand and felt the pain; my wounds were healing well but it hurt. Right now it was nine in the morning on a snowy and cold Monday. My mood was as black as tar; the weekend had gone well, the demonstration was a success and most of the kids were talking about it. Apparently they hadn't known I could do stuff like that. Yeah sure. How did they think I dealt with assholes like Micky and Roary?   
  
The teacher finished roll call and I gazed with detached interest as she talked about herself. According to the teachers; Mr.Myers had fallen and broken his leg, he would be out for the remainder of the year. I perked up and smiled, things might be interesting after all. Some of the kids made happy noises and the teacher glared at us.   
  
"Don't think this is going to be a free ride people." She went and stood behind her desk. "It's not."   
  
I frowned at her; not because of what she said, but of the way she said it. More like a growled threat then a teacher talking to students.   
  
Mickey rose his hand and she nodded to him. " Um, did Mr.Myers tell you the football players don't get homework?"   
  
The teacher looked at him, in an almost predatory manor. " No. But I will do my best to accomdate you." She looked down at the lesson plan. " Now open you textbooks and read from pages 109 to 210 and answer the questions on 211. I will be checking for homework." With that she sat down and began to work on her own assignments.  
  
As class progressed I became more suscipous about her. The way she handled us was totally weird and really harsh. More like drill sargent then a teacher. But more then that, it was the way she looked at us. I kept feeling like a rabbit in a foxes den. Creepy to say the least. When the bell rang, I moved into the flood and shoved my way to my locker. To my surprise one of the cheerleaders was waiting for me. I stopped and looked around; there was no practical joke that I could see. I didn't notice any football players hanging around either.   
  
"What's up?" I asked.   
  
The girl looked at me and smiled, " Have you seen Janus?"   
  
"No." I opened my locker and changed books. " Why?'   
  
"Well." She said and I was reminded of the way Marilyn Monroe used to talk. " Mickey and some of the guys are looking for him."   
  
Closing my locker and looked at her, " Sorry, can't help you."   
  
I re-entered the flood and filtered into my next class. The rest of the day was mellow and normal; no cheerleaders or drill sargent teachers, the only thing that bothered me was, that I was being watched. Everywhere I went; except for the girls washroom, I was watched. I had given up trying to find the person; there were over three thousand students in this area of the building, one was not going to stick out from the others. As the day ended I heaved a sigh and shrugged on my winter coat. It was a dark black wool with leather elbows. Pulling on my hat and taking out my gloves I noticed the note. It was stuffed inside my gloves. Taking it out I stared at the steady black words.   
  
"Meet me at 7:30. Your bridge. We have to talk. Janus."   
  
It struck me as a little weird to be gettng cryptic notes in my gloves. But hey, I had just learned that werewolves were real, so my defintion of weird had broadened. Pulling on my gloves and adjusting my pack, I headed off to staff practice. Then I would go meet Janus and maybe get some decent sleep tonight.   
  
The night air was fridge and I trudged along with bitter distain. I hated winters. But there was one good thing about it. The night time. At night the sky was crisp and clean; the moonlight was pure and seemed to belong on the snowy ground. The dark of the sky was always just right and the stars were really beautiful. Yeah it was good. As I approached the bridge I yawned and tears came to my eyes; brought by the cold, I rubbed them and sneezed. Great, a cold. I had tried to dry my hair before leaving the dojo, but was still damp. Tugging my hat down further I shivered and walked a little faster. I didn't see Janus until I walked into him.   
  
"You're late." He said, his voice a harsh whisper, breath fogging.   
  
"Sorry, sensai went longer then usual." I murmured and looked him over. Although he looked no different from anyother day, I saw him differently now. I guess it was knowing that those perfect pearly whites, were fangs.   
  
"No matter. I tried to call you this weekend." He said and looked around. " Where were you?"   
  
I looked at him. " What is this all about?" My voice was sharper and colder then I had meant it to be. "Just get to it."   
  
Janus sighed. " On Friday; went you chased off those werewolves, you caught their attention."  
  
"Meaning?" I stamped my feet and rubbed my hands together.  
  
"Meaning that you are in serious danger. Those guys were the evil twins I guess you could say. They will hunt you down and probably kill you." Janus said and took hold of my shoulders. " My dad says you should stay with us, at least until it's safer."   
  
A frown came to my cold lips. " Yeah sure. Look I know you mean well, but I can't."   
  
"Mara." Janus gripped me tighter. "They will kill you, more then likely after they torture you. Look, your martial arts skills are great against normal people. But when you face up against a seven hundred pound Garou, it's useless."   
  
I stopped stamping and moving; his words sunk in and I shook my head. As much as I wanted to laugh at him, I couldn't. There was a serious fear in his eyes and I couldn't laugh at that. Janus had always been the down to earth, logical one of the pair. If he said I was in trouble, then I was.   
  
"Alright. Let me pack a few things and I'll go." I said finally. Jauns smiled and let out a sigh, we walked toward my house, his arm around my shoulders. It felt strange having him this close to me, but I was cold and he was warm, so I didn't mind too much.   
  
It was as we came within two blocks of my house that it happened. Just as we crossed the street the monster jumped out from the bushes and tried to swipe at me. Janus was faster and he shoved me to the ground. Pinning me as he landed on top. I turned my head and watched him shift to his ninefoot shape. His clothing tore apart and was in ragged strips as he stood up. He lifted his muzzle to the sky and let out a howl. It came from the deepest part of his chest and rose and fell in sound. It was long and resonating and I knew the block would be awake. The other werewolf came from behind.   
  
"Look out!" I yelled. Janus spun and they rolled away in the snow.   
  
It was then that I became aware of what had made me so cold. Ten or so hideous faces peered at me from the dark. Scarred and ugly bodies stood in a tall ring around me. We had fallen right into their trap. I looked around for Janus, but heard only the snapping and snarling of a fight. My braing wanted to panic, instead I made it focus. I shifted gears and was thinking clearly and easily. Coming to my feet I watched as many as I could. After a few long seconds one moved; it was a rush attack and I sidestepped it, the more engery I saved on dodging the better. Anothe one moved and then another. They all moved in a rush, my body moved automaticlly and I was able to roll into a clear space. I took off my coat and felt the bite of winter. The werewolves rushed again and I had to fight them back. My aim was for the joints, nothing higher then midsection. As I kicked out the knees of my foremost opponent, I blocked the swiping claws one my left. Going to a dive roll I came up and spun into a kick the staggered the closest one. I was going for my backpack. It had landed near the base of a huge poplur. Finally I reached it and tore open the bag, my right hand closed around the seven section Whip Chain. I crouched down, my other hand grabbed my three sectional staff and waited until I could feel them at my back. Spinning around I snapped the chain out and they didn't see it. The chain slashed at them and opened red wounds. The wooden grip felt good as I defended my other side. Moving both weaponds was differcult and I had to focus on what I was doing.   
  
The number of my attackers decreased; I was focused on my movement so I didn't notice why. When the werewolves stopped coming, my adreniline drained out and I stood in the middle of a snowy feild and shivered. My hand were holding my weapons and there was a body or two around me. I saw Janus watching me and I smiled.   
  
"Useless huh?"   
  
He smiled and shook his head. " I guess I underestimated you."   
  
Lyle came forward and looked snowy, " Nice work."   
  
" No trouble," I said and felt my previous injuries, along with some new ones. Sinking to the ground I let out a heavy sigh and sat there.   
  
Janus brought my coat and wrapped me in it. He stayed beside me; rubbing the arms of the coat and helping to warm me up. I released my grip on the chain and staff, my hands shook. 


End file.
